


Sherlock and Greg Single-Handedly Ruin John's Wedding

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, Drama, F/M, Ficlet, M/M, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 12:23:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title says it all. Nothing but crack</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock and Greg Single-Handedly Ruin John's Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own BBC's Sherlock or any of its characters.

The Toast

 

Sherlock babbles on about love and friendship and if anyone deserves happiness it’s John. Everyone voices their agreement. They all raise they’re glasses higher before taking their obligatory sips. Sherlock downs the entire glass then frowns down into its emptiness. Greg notices.

The First Dance

 

John and Mary slide across the floor to the slow romantic rhythm of “can’t help falling in love” as covered by Ingrid Michaelson. Sherlock thanks the whatevers that this is an outdoor wedding and excuses himself to the side to enjoy a smoke, Greg follows. 

“You alright?” Greg asks lighting a cigarette.

“Yeah. Of course. Why wouldn’t I be?” Sherlock asks taking a drag.

“It’s just you and John…”

Sherlock scoffs. “Please. We had a good thing going but it wasn’t him. No never him,” he smiles fondly.

“Yeah. Yeah right. One minute you were my flatmate and then you were gone.” it’s Greg’s turn to scoff.

“You chose your wife,” Sherlock points out.

“You didn’t give me a choice. You were just gone.”

“And here we are,” Sherlock rolls his eyes.

“No no. And that’s not all! Then I find you in a gutter and Mycroft hauls you off to some rehab center. Then you’re back and you move in with John, and then what? Throw yourself off a bloody building!” People are beginning to stare.

“I was trying to-“

“Yes. Yes! I know! You never let me forget! Just tell me when you plan to jump again so I can plan my bloody life around that!” Now everyone is staring. Greg stomps out his cigarette and downs the scotch in his hand. Sherlock simply nods in agreement.

The cake

 

John and Mary each take their respective halves of the first slice of the luxurious wedding cake. Everyone has their cameras ready to capture the cliche. Before the two even engage in the traditional smooshing of cake in one another’s faces Sherlock and Greg are rather loudly laughing at them from their seats as they slosh scotch all around them.

John and Mary Begin to Regret Having Karaoke at Their Wedding

 

Greg stumbles drunkenly up to the small platform that serves as a makeshift karaoke stage. John is already grinning like an idiot but quickly changes his expression as Mary frowns at him. 

“This one is for someone very special.” Greg slurrs. He proceeds to sway dizzily as he sings a poor rendition of No You Girls by Franz Ferdinand. Sherlock bops cheerily in the crowd and Sally Donnavan nearly falls down laughing.

Bouquet and Garter toss

Greg catches the garter and Sherlock catches the bouquet. They proceed to jump up and down screeching, “We’re getting married! We’re getting married!” 

Greg swoops Sherlock up in his arms bridal style and they make their exit


End file.
